


Dameron's Delights

by hotdammneron



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bakery and Coffee Shop, M/M, Tea, dinosaur onesie, finn just wants chamomile tea, i dont know if there will ever be more of this, its very dialog heavy towards the end, no actual romancin yet, unprofessional work attire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6378223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotdammneron/pseuds/hotdammneron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shara Bey and Kes Dameron have a cafe, called Dameron's Delights. Poe, in his mid teens, has to work the Saturday morning shift. It does not go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt on tumblr, along the lines of "Your parents own a coffee shop and I come in sometimes and today you were half asleep and wearing a dinosaur onesie, I'm not gonna question your clothing choice but you're super cute".  
> find me on tumblr @ hotdammneron!  
> send me writing requests!!

Just outside Seattle, on a street corner, stands a building. Most people would walk past it without a thought, unless they saw the small sign hanging on the door signifying business hours. “Dameron’s Delights, Mon-Sat 7:00AM-5PM, Closed Sundays” It proclaimed in a blocky, handwritten font. There were two stories to the building, the first floor being a family owned bakery and coffee shop combination, and the top floor serving as the place of residence for the family in question. Their cafe could be considered the best kept secret in Washington state. With very little signage and practically no online presence, the only people who really knew to go there were friends of the family, who then in turn told a few of their friends to go there, not really building the largest clientele. Despite their small customer base, the cafe continued to stay in business.

It was run entirely by the Dameron-Bey family, who had met by an unfortunate string of events that consisted vaguely of Shara Bey crashing her motorcycle into a telephone pole and Kes Dameron being half a foot away from getting hit by the forest green Ducati that was spiraling out of control towards him. One can easily infer from this scenario that the two of them fell in love instantly, getting married two years later. Four years into their marriage they had a son, Poe Dameron (who undeniably took after his mother, much to the dismay of his teachers once he reached school age), and six years following that they opened a bakery upon moving to Washington.

Poe was brought up in a very supportive family, his parents hardly ever fighting, and there was always some kind of fresh pastry in the house. His father loved to cook and his mother loved to bake, and it definitely helped that they needed to supply a steady amount of baked goods to the cafe that was established in the lower half of their building. Shara began teaching him to bake as soon as he was tall enough to comfortably reach the counter, which was fairly early, and he took to it immediately. He was skilled in most things his mother was, though he went less naturally into Kes’ hobbies, never being able to find a good hold on a climbing wall (only slightly to his father’s dismay). They may have been a bit too supportive and lenient with him through his life.

Each day, as the sign announced to anyone who read it, they would open up shop promptly at seven, Kes greeting each customer with a smile and Shara generally staying in the back working on her assorted baked goods for the day. Anyone with good taste (who knew about Dameron’s Delights, that is-) knew that her crepes were the best in the entire Pacific Northwest area (an old family recipe, one she wouldn’t even tell Kes). They kept the entire operation family-run, though they took a looser sense of family than most would, if you were close enough friends, you were family in their eyes. Still, they only ever hired new employees if entirely necessary, as Shara and Kes could run the shop just fine most of the time without any extra help. They worked so well together that they hardly even asked Poe for help most of the time, allowing him to stay in the house part of the building and not work unless he wanted to.

They had to take exception to the constant of Poe’s freedom to do whatever he chooses rarely, but one of those times was this week. With Kes on a trip to meet with some extended family, a group that generally disapproved of Shara’s more wild lifestyle (they hadn’t gotten over the fact that they had met due to her reckless driving, and that she had been in a motorcycle club at the time, though she was long over her more dangerous hobbies by now), Shara was left practically alone in charge of the shop, and decided that it would only make sense to put Poe to work for the long weekend. When she asked if he had any interfering plans he said he didn’t have any, so he now had an obligation to work the regular shop hours from Friday into the following Monday.

Finn had heard from Dameron’s Delights from an old friend, a boy named Ben who went to school with him, and they had met there to study from time to time over their early highschool years. He had forgotten about the small shop for a while, being too busy, but as he was out for a walk one warm Saturday in September, he saw the charming, handwritten sign on the door. Checking the time on his phone, he figured he had time to stop by for some tea before his foster parents would be expecting him back (not that they would necessarily notice even if he was late from his walk, with full-time jobs and a few other kids in the house, they had their hands full enough to not mind).

It was a little later than 9 in the morning, and the cafe was empty. He suspected that their hours had changed without being announced, but when he tried the door, it swung open easily, a bit to his surprise. The bell on the door frame jingled softly as he walked inside, and still saw nobody in the place upon a second glance around. There was a quiet thumping noise. As he took a step closer to the counter, a previously unnoticed figure popped up from somewhere under the counter.

Startling from his unintended sleep when he heard the doorbell and steps approaching, Poe sat up immediately, hitting his head on the counter from where he apparently had dozed off on the floor. Blinking the haze of drowsiness from his eyes, he pushed himself up from the floor, making sure to not hit his head again, and sitting at the stool behind the register. He barely noticed the boy standing across the counter from him, focusing on just trying to stay upright and awake.

Finn narrowed his eyes a bit too critically at the boy who emerged from under the counter. He hadn’t remembered anyone this young working here before- the last time he came in the man at the counter couldn’t have been younger than his mid-forties, but this kid was about his own age. And he was wearing a bright green, one-piece pajama ensemble. The hood was pooled over his shoulders, but Finn was fairly sure he could see some kind of horns adorning it, and it was sort of adorable. On top of this, he looked super tired, his thick curls of hair were a mess surrounding his face, and he had made absolutely no motion to ask Finn his order.

“Hey.” Finn said, raising an eyebrow at the boy at the counter. The other kid blinked slowly, and realization started to spread across his face.

“Shit. Uh, what can I get for you?” He said, a bit rushed, and he could feel his face heating up, hoping it wasn’t visible past his pajamas- no, that just made it worse, that he was still in his pajamas. At least the kid in front of him was wearing jeans and a sweater, but Poe was wearing the (honestly ridiculously comfortable) dinosaur onesie that a friend got as a gag gift for his 13th birthday, that still fit.

“Um, do you just have tea? Hot tea? It’s pretty cold out there.”

“Yeah, we’ve got chamomile, earl grey, chai, blueberry, green, pomegranate green, sudden death, black, english breakfast, irish breakfast, peppermint, mint oolong…”

“Let’s do chamomile.”

“Mmmkay, one minute.” Poe says, still seeming a bit drowsy, and stumbles out of his chair over to the coffee bar to make the drink.

“Wait, what’s your name? For the order, I mean, what’s the name on the order?”

“It’s Finn,” he says, looking around the otherwise empty cafe and just trying not to question why the kid asked his name if he was the only person there currently. Probably just going along with standard procedure. While making the order, Poe initially grabs the wrong bag of tea, cursing under his breath and still trying to fully wake up before he pours steaming water on his hand as he had yesterday morning. Sticking the strong smelling bag into the cup of water and fumbling with the lid, he eventually finished the beverage (even though it took much longer than it reasonably should have). After tripping over his untied shoelace on the way back to the counter, he handed Finn the tea with a weak smile.

“How much do I owe you?”

“Uh, it’s um, on the house!”

“Really? Thanks!” Finn beamed as he said this, and Poe thought that smile could light up a room and make flowers bloom. He tried to smile back even half as brightly, but in his half asleep state it probably turned out as more of a grimace.

“Yeah, no problem. Have a good day!” Poe replied, kicking himself in the shin under the counter. Finn turned to leave after taking a sip of his tea, not bothering to add any sugar into it, and smiling appreciatively. After tossing some coins into the tip jar with surprisingly good aim from a fair distance, he pulled the door open again and took a step outside.

“I’m Poe, by the way! Poe Dameron!” Poe called as the door started to swing closed.

Finn smiled back at him.

Poe slumped back over the counter, dinosaur hood pulled over his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe is in the park with the dog, BB, when he encounters Finn again, this time not wearing pajamas. (very dialog heavy, now featuring even more baked goods because when will i write something without pastries?)

Later that same Saturday, Jessika had come by the cafe, finding an exhausted looking Poe seated at the counter, in the dinosaur pajamas she had given him four years ago. The hood was pulled half over his head, his hair was a mess, and he was slowly spinning around in the stool that was situated behind the counter.   
“Poe, you haven’t answered my texts!” She said in place of greeting as she walked to the counter.  
“I’m working, I need to do my job.” He responds, circling the chair again.  
“You’re just spinning around in a chair.”  
“It’s important work, Jess.”  
“You’re the worst, you know that?”  
“So I’ve been told, particularly by you.”

“Any fun customers today?” She asks after a few minutes of quiet, hopping behind the counter and pulling up the spare chair next to him. At this, Poe groaned, pulling the hood father onto his head with the spikes sticking up on end, and dragging his palms down his face. Jess raises an eyebrow in response.  
“One. One nice person. One really cute nice person. He came in at like, 9, and I was asleep on the ground, and then I hit my head on the table, and I’m in my pajamas, and he was so cute, Jessika.”  
“You’re helpless, Poe. You can’t just be desperately in love with every cute boy you see!”  
“My god, you should have seen him.”  
“I’d rather not.”

(time skip- sunday around noon)

The next day, Poe had decided to go to the park. As BB, the small fat dog that Poe had since he was six, rooted around in a bush, Poe lowered himself cross-legged onto the grass. It was warmer today than yesterday, so he took the dog out for a walk early, being as there was no school and the shop was closed, as it was sunday. He had brought a sweater just in case, as the weather was known to be temperamental, but the sun was still high in the sky when he reached the park. When BB was done with her business in the bush, he got back up and they walked over to the lake (more of a glorified duck pond if he thought about it), and sat back down. With BB flopped down by his side, he found a smooth, round stone, and skimmed it across the pond.  
“Good throw,” A voice startled him out of his thoughts, snapping his head around to find himself facing someone’s knee. Looking up, he saw it was the boy from the cafe the previous day (Finn, he recalled his name after a few moments), smiling down at him. BB jumped out of her sleep, barking at the newcomer.  
“Hey!” Poe replied, with the word coming out unfortunately squeaky.   
“Mind if I sit?” Finn asked, gesturing to the space opposite the small dog, who was still eyeing him warily. Poe shook his head, then nodded, confused by what action made the most sense in response to the request. Finn laid his jacket onto the ground near the other boy, then settled back onto it.   
“It’s Poe, right?”  
“Yeah, sorry I kinda… Yelled that at you as you were leaving.”  
“I see you changed clothes.”  
“I- Uh- Yeah, I don’t just wear pajamas all the time, that was a kinda bad first impression, and I’m normally a lot more awake-”  
“Gotta say, I was into the onesie.” Poe felt his ears growing hot at this.  
“What’re you up to today?”  
“Not much, really. Wanted to get out of the house, and it seemed nice out. Figured I’d go to the park, and then ran into you.”  
Poe couldn’t think of what to say next, so he opted to just sit in silence instead, staring out at the pond. BB nuzzled close into Finn’s leg, kicking Poe with her hind leg in the process, and he gasped in fake betrayal. It was getting warmer as the day wore on, the sun rising higher in the sky while they sat, and he removed his jacket. The silence was pleasant but felt misplaced, and he wanted to say something, not sure what. After a few more minutes, Finn broke the silence instead.  
“Want to go somewhere?” He said, looking over back to Poe.  
“Hmm? Yeah, absolutely. Where to?”  
“There’s a French pastry shop a few minutes away, if you’re interested.”  
“Definitely, I’m definitely into pastries, gotta love the French, and their pastries-” Poe stopped himself when he realized he was rambling. Picking up his jacket from the ground, Finn stood and waited for Poe to get up with BB. Finn laughs when Poe finally stands, and the other boy looks to him questioningly.  
“There’s grass, like, on your butt. Lots of it.”  
“Shit.”  
After really awkwardly brushing all the grass clippings off the back of his pants, Poe looks back over to Finn (who is trying really hard to contain his laughter), and they head off. The patisserie was only a few blocks away, and they kept a quick pace as the wind picked up a bit, BB’s claws clacking against the cement. Once again this afternoon, Finn broke the somewhat uncomfortable silence between them.  
“What school do you go to? I haven’t seen you around at all before, well, yesterday.”  
“Oh, yeah, I go to Yavin High. It’s kinda a weird charter school, my dad liked the ‘teaching philosophy’ or some of that crap. What about you?”  
“Me? I went to First Order last year, it was some pretentious private school that my old parents could afford to send me to. Now I just go to Falconcrest, me and my adopted sister, Rey.”  
“Old Parents?”  
“Oh, yeah. My parents left me in foster care, and Rey was there around the same time, so we’re basically inseparable at this point. If anyone takes me in, they’ve gotta take her too or I won’t go.”  
“You seem really dedicated to your sister, Finn. That’s sweet.”  
“Yeah, she could fare well on her own I’m sure, but I don’t know if I could make it without her.” Finn was quiet for a few moments after this, and he seemed a bit sad. His eyes lit up a bit again when he saw a light green sign across the street, with loopy pink letters spelling out “Palais De Maz”. He turned to cross the street (not bothering to go to the crosswalk in the empty street), and looked back to make sure that Poe and BB were following. He pulled open the door when he reached it, holding it open for Poe after the other boy tethered BB to one of the patio tables and gently kissed her nose.   
“A true gentleman,” He said, winking at Finn as he slipped through the door. Even if he couldn’t help but be fairly awkward even more than usual around Finn, he could at least try to seem cool. The patisserie was warm inside, with large open windows in the front, and softly thumping music playing from the speakers mounted on the wall. There was a large sign hanging above the counter, and a glass case full of baked goods to the side of the register.   
A moment after they arrived, as Poe was still taking everything in, a very short woman walked into the front of the cafe. She couldn’t have been more than five feet in height, with a brightly colored sweater vest, her frizzy white hair pulled back into a bun, and massive round glasses making her eyes seem huge. Her face lit up when she saw Finn standing at the counter.  
“Finn! It’s so good to see you! How long has it been?”  
“It’s been too long, Maz, that’s for sure. How are you?”  
“The shop is still in business, I’m still alive, Chewie visits every month, what else could I need? But how,” She punctuates this with a jab across the counter at Finn, “Are you? Still going to that stuck up school?”  
“Luckily no, my new foster parents switched me to a public school.”  
“Oh, thank the stars. I knew the boys there were up to no good. Who is this?” She turns her attention to Poe, who is still trying to get used to his new surroundings, and he blinks quickly.  
“Me? I’m Poe. Poe Dameron. Pleasure to meet you, it was Maz, right?”  
“Dameron? You’re Shara Bey’s boy? My, how you’ve grown!”  
“You know my mother?”  
“Oh, yes. Shara and I go way back, I always saw a bit of myself in her. She joined my club when she was only nineteen, but I had to leave that life behind eventually.”  
“What? Club?”  
“Motorcycle club, dear. Now what can I get for you boys?”  
Finn and Poe direct their attention back to the menu and the pastry case. Finn eventually settles on a macaron and a soy chai latte, and Poe decided on a croissant and hot chocolate. When Finn reached for his wallet, Maz shook her head adamantly.   
“No no no no no, it’s on the house, no charge for you boys.”  
“Really, Maz, you need to make me pay eventually-”  
“Do you really want to start this again, Finn? Go, I’ll bring a treat for your little dog as well.”  
“Thanks, Maz.”

The two of them make their way back outside, being greeted immediately by BB, who leapt up to lick Poe’s face when he knelt next to her on the ground. They sat at the table where she was tethered, the umbrella not doing much help to block out the unseasonably bright sun. Maz comes outside with their order a few minutes later, balancing a large tray with more treats than they had ordered as she pushed open the door with her hip. There was a paper bag in addition to the pastries they had ordered (and the ones she gave them anyway), with “REY” written on it in Maz’s loopy handwriting. They thank her profusely, and she gives BB a pat on the head before going back inside. They talk about a range of topics while they eat, Poe not-so-subtly slipping BB a taste of some treats under the table. The sun was still high in the sky as they walked back to the park.  
Ten minutes later, it was pouring rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy!!! here's chapter 2!!! now featuring jessika pava!!! and maz!!! Also, I'm planning on doing a bit more Shara/Kes backstory in a seperate fic, once i get their characters down, but Maz ran a motorcycle club that Shara joined and was in line to take over if Maz ever retired, but left the club when she got in a bad accident.   
> tumblr: hotdammneron


End file.
